Don't Leave Me
by Puckleberryfan82
Summary: What if Abby was going to leave Salem and that made EJ wake up to his feelings for her. This is my first EJabby one shot and I hope to write many more on this pairing as they are so hot and I just love them.


**I love Ejabby so much they are so hot and I hope to find more fics on them and I can't wait to see what else happens with them. Please read and review.**

**Thanks,**

**Brandy**

Abby couldn't believe that she was the other woman. Sure she was falling hard for EJ and she knows that the chances of him leaving Sami is not very good but she can't help but want for him to pick her or hell for any guy to pick her. She thought what she had with Chad was real and then that turned out to be a lie and now here she is once again letting a guy hurt her.

"Why can't I be allowed to be happy?" Abby asked as she sit at the grave of her father. "Am I so bad that I can't have the guy? I think I should go back to England for a while cause I need to get over him and find myself all over again." Abby said with tears in her eyes. What Abby didn't realize was that the man she was crying over had heard everything she was feeling and he had tears in his eyes.

EJ knew that he should let her talk to her dad so without her knowing he was there he left and he knew without a doubt that he needed to talk to Sami and end this cause he knew he couldn't lose Abby not this time not ever. He wouldn't admit it to her but he was in love with her and the thought of losing her was a pain that was finally going to make him admit what he wouldn't admit to anyone let alone himself. He just hoped he wasn't too late.

Later that day EJ was walking around trying to clam down after the last major fight he would ever have with Sami Brady. He knows he was in the wrong with cheating on her with Abby but he would be damned if he would let anyone let alone Sami call Abby anything but her name. He knew he had to find a way to get Abby to listen to him and not leave him or Salem.

Abby was sitting in her living room looking on her laptop for when the next flight from Salem to England would be but because of the storm that is happening right now she couldn't find any till at least next week so she booked the next flight out for Monday. Just after she had placed the flight and turned her laptop off she heard a knock at the door. When she answered the door she found it was EJ standing there.

"What are you doing here EJ?" Abby asked him in a quite voice that showed EJ just how much he has hurt her.

EJ let's out a deep breath and then smiles at her. "I was hoping we could talk. Can I come in?"

Abby just let's go of the door and then walks away and this leaves EJ with the impression that he could come in so that is what he did. Following the way Abby went EJ found her staring out the window at all the snow falling.

"I know you have no reason to hear what I have to say but I would like it if you would at least let me talk before you say anything." EJ said as he watched her looking out the window. He saw Abby nod her head so he knew she was at leasting to going to give him that.

"I told Sami we are though today." EJ said and saw that made her turn and face him. "I couldn't keep staying with her when I knew deep down I wasn't in love with her anymore. I had been walking around and I found myself in the grave yard and I was heading toward Lexie's grave cause I want to just talk to her and try and figure out what to do when I heard you talking to your father. I left so that you wouldn't know I was there but I thank god I heard you cause what you said woke me up big time and made me have to admit what I wouldn't let myself admit and that is that I love you and I am so scared that I may of lost you because it has taken me this long to figure it out."

EJ had tears in his eyes and Abby couldn't stand to see him like that so she moved told him and touched his face with the back of her hand. "EJ, I don't know what to say. I am leaving next week. I am going back to England. I can't keep doing this. I am so hurt and the fact that it took me leaving for you to do this makes me all the more sure I am doing the right thing."

"No Abby don't you see I love you and I want to be with you. I love you please don't leave let me prove to you that we are meant to be." EJ asked her as he put her hands on his face.

"I don't know EJ." Abby said with her hands on his chest.

"Please Abigail, I am begging you I promise what I told Sami is the truth. I love you and I want only you for the rest of my life." EJ said as he kissed her.

As the kiss got heated Abby pulled back and tried to catch her breath. When she catches her breath she looks up at him. "God I hope you are telling me the truth and not playing with me cause I love you and it would kill me if you are lying to me."

"I'm not playing games with you. I will spend the rest of my life proving that to you every single day." EJ said as he kisses her again and smiles into the kiss cause he knows she wasn't leaving him and that he would finally be able to show her just how much he loves her and show everyone esle that as well.


End file.
